Not What I Thought
by Ivy Field
Summary: When it said something adventurous would happen to me, this wasn't exactly what I had imagined. Getting transported to an alternate universe? that was defiantly NOT part of the plan. Now, how do I get back home?
1. Chapter One

Seriously? This old woman was taking the mickey, she was following me down isle after isle in a local supermarket and ramming my trolley out the way when I was getting food from the shelves and when she wasn't she was elbowing me out the way while I was deciding what food to buy. I was vastly losing my patience with her, I didn't like her white permed curled short hair nor did I like her choice in clothing for someone her age, she looked like a gypsy with her long bohemian style blue skirt and white loose embroidered top, not to mention the fact her arms were covered in bangles of all different colours and shapes. She looked like mutton dressed as lamb.

It wasn't even that busy but it felt like this woman was just following me just for the sake of acting rude, next time she does anything I'll say something to her, yeah I will, next time. I just hoped I wouldn't bump into her again, so I decided to go and get bits from the other side of the store that way there would be no need for me to say anything to her.

I pushed my trolley down to the bakery to get some bread and then went to get a bottle of wine. I didn't drink a lot of alcohol but I find if I'm stressed out or feeling down having a glass of wine helps me to relax and unwind. I picked up a bottle of wine from the bottom shelf when I felt a trolley being pushed into my back, standing up and putting the wine with my food I looked up to see that old woman casually push her trolley past me. Honestly I could not believe how rude she was behaving I always thought it was 'young people' who had no manners these days' not sweet old people.

"You could have said excuse me" I mumbled, secretly hoping she wouldn't hear me, I hated confrontation with people but I hoped she might at least hear my comment directed to her.

I stared at her back hoping she would spontaneously combust into flames. Looks like she didn't hear me or if she did she ignored it. Making my way to the checkout I passed the old woman who was trying to reach a bottle of wine at the end of isle, she saw me walk past her and decided to play the sweet old woman card.

"Dearie, sorry to bother you but do you think you could reach this wine on the top shelf for me?"

Was she for real? After all the elbowing and ramming my trolley since I arrived she was asking me for help? What a joke.

"Oh um sure.." I said slightly taken aback in her sudden change in attitude. Reaching the top self I passed her the bottle of wine she was after, I wish I was the type of person that could have just ignored her and kept walking but I did not want to have to stoop down to her level. A little kindness can go a long way.

"And a bottle of that red on the bottom shelf down there if you would, I can't bend very well you see."

Fine. Fine. I bent down and picked up the bottle of red when a trolley rammed into my back hard, caught off balance I dropped the bottle of wine which smashed onto the floor, trying to regain my balance I put my hand on the floor where I dropped the wine and got a nice palm full of glass. How lovely! Glaring I turned around to give my best evil glare to the old woman to find that there was a young boy behind her who had bashed his trolley into ours.

"Are you alright dear? Have you cut yourself at all?" The old woman was peering down at me, flapping her arms around as if she had no clue what do.

"JAMES! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH THAT TROLLEY"

"Sorry Mum it was an accident! I promise…"

A woman came rushing over to us flustered and grabbed the boys' arm and pulled him away from the trolley.

"I am so sorry about that," she said to me still holding onto her sons arm while he tried to get free from his Mum.

"It's alright, it's just a little cut" looking at my hand there were a few grazes on my hand but it wasn't too bad. I stood up; I needed to find a shop worker to let them know about the glass on the floor.

"Here dearie, use these wipes to clean your hand" The old woman handed me a packet of sanitising wipes.

"Take this too for helping me out even though I've troubled you and caused all this hassle, you see I like to test a person before I give them gifts." She thrust a small fabric trinket bag at me, which I nearly dropped, she then rushed off leaving me alone, I had never seen old woman move as fast as she did then.

What on earth? I tried to find the old woman but I could not find her anywhere. An employee came over to clear up the mess while the woman was left scolding her son for running around the store with the trolley. I got my hand looked at by a trained first aider in store and got a somewhat over the top bandage for my hand.

After driving home to my apartment, I slumped down into my sofa and let out a deep breath, the bags of groceries were just left on the floor by the front door. Well at least I have the next 3 weeks off work. Working in a school sure has its benefits with all the school holidays.

Turning the TV and flipping through the channels I was trying to find something to watch,

"Rubbish, Rubbish, Rubbish." I settled with the news, I had to put the food away anyway, picking up the bags I walked over to the open plan kitchen and started unpacking when my phone beeped.

"Oh?" Opening my bag I found that fabric trinket bag that old woman shoved at me, I put it to one side and dug out my phone.

"Seriously? Another Facebook game request?" I was sick to death of these invites, but they still kept rolling in from one 'friend' after another. I was 25 years old, I had better things to do with my time than play some rubbish little games on a social networking site, I mean that's what computers, 360's and PS3's were for.

Looks like another Friday night of having no plans. What was the time? 6pm, PJ time then. My bedroom was a mess, must remember to sort out the clothes thrown on the floor, they looked out of place in my bedroom, it was very girly and looked more like a little girls room than the room of a 25-year-old, I had decorative birdcages all over my room along with hearts hanging from door handles, shelf brackets, if I can hang a heart from it I did. My duck egg blue duvet was covered in cushions and plush toys from various anime shows. Changing into my pyjamas I dropped my clothes on the floor, I was going to sort out my washing tomorrow so it was fine for me to leave them on the floor.

After making a cottage pie from scratch and putting it into the oven to cook I decided it was time to look in that trinket bag, placing it down on my two person breakfast table I tipped the contents out. What on earth? There was some kind of pink-purple stone, some weird-looking necklace that had coins on it, I didn't recognise the coins, what is this piece of paper? Unfolding the paper I looked at words I didn't recognise, I wasn't even sure what language it was, underneath the paragraph was English, I am assuming it had been translated?

_"Skyler, or Sky as you prefer to be called, I bestow upon you this gift._

_You crave adventure even if you do not seek it out I can see your longing for adventure child._

_If you feel yourself wanting something adventurous to happen light the smaller candle and let 2 drops of wax drip on the pink stone, let the candle burn out and you will find adventure in no time._

_If you get to a point in your life when you feel the need for a transformation in your life light the larger candle in this bag and let the wax drip on the pink stone three times, let the candle burn out till it dies and watch your world transform before your eyes._

_Dearie, wear this necklace at all times before attempting either of these incantations, they will not work otherwise as they need to bound to you. Be warned that your safety cannot be assured after casting these and if anyone else were to try these on your behalf take note that the consequences will be severe._

_Enjoy!_

From the old woman you wanted to spontaneous to burst into flames."

How odd, how did she even know my name? This was a joke wasn't it, some kind of prank to try to scare me? Also how did she know I was thinking about her bursting into flames?

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Yummy, my pie was ready, taking it out of the oven I took it over to my coffee table and then grabbed the items the scary old woman gave me, yeah she was now scary after reading that note.

Turning my DVD player on The Walking Dead started playing on my TV. Eating a mouthful of pie I thought about that note.

"What the hell, I bet it doesn't even work" Snatching the pink stone and small candle which looked more like a tea light I grabbed a lighter from the coffee table draw and lit the candle.

"Right I need that necklace.." I picked up the coin necklace, it was on some leather type rope, I wrapped it around my wrist and tied it tight. There were no instructions on how it had to be worn, and I wasn't going to go to bed with a necklace on, choking hazard you know.

I picked up the candle and let two drops of wax fall on the stone and put the candle back down and continued to eat the rest of my pie. I wonder how many hours this candle would burn for, since I am not allowed to blow it out I'll have to let it burn out naturally, settling down and curling up on the sofa I watched more episodes of The Walking Dead in peace, while glancing at the candle every now and again.

Oh? The candle had blown out, good because I needed some sleep, looking at the time one my phone I saw it was 10:56 I needed sleep, turning off the TV, I got ready for bed, I double checked that I had locked my front door and that the safety chain was on before getting into bed and cuddling up to my duvet.

Adventure?

Bring it.

"I wonder when it'll happen? There was no mention of how many hours or days before it would happen, what am I thinking, it's impossible anyway."

_I was going to get bit!_

_I had to run faster or at least find a house I could get into, no way I am going to get eaten by a zombie NO WAY, running round the side of a house in some unknown town, I came face to face to several zombies._

_"AH, no" Turning around I ran further down the road, looking over my shoulder I could see a mass of zombies making their way down the road. Something grabbed my leg and I fell on the ground, looking down I saw it was part of a zombie they were missing a leg "URRGGHHHH" the zombie groaning as it was pulling its body closer and closer to me, I wasn't going to die like this! I tried pulling my leg free but who knew zombies could be strong enough to hold on to something with such force. I was going to die, trying to free myself wasn't working I could not get free no matter how much I tried._

_The hold on my leg had mysteriously vanished, the zombie had let go, I tried to get up but got pushed down with a foot, "Hey" I tried to say but the sound got muffled as my face was met with the ground for the second time. Rough hands found me and pushed me on my back._

_I was saved!_

_The man who I'm assuming killed that zombie that was grabbing my leg knelt down and held a knife to my throat._

_"Have you been bit?" He growled at me, pressing his blade harder to my throat._

_"No, No I swear!" I gasped, "Please help me" He looked at me and removed the blade, I could still feel the pressure. The man started talking again but I couldn't hear him, this pressure on my throat was getting heavier and heavier._

My eyes shot open, what a horrible dream. I seriously needed to stop having these zombie dreams; I seemed to be getting them quite often since I started re-watching The Walking Dead. Wait.. Something was not right, something felt wrong, Something WAS wrong, very wrong, I could see a dark looming shadow above me, instinctively my hand went to where I could still feel the pressure from the blade from my dream only to have my wrist grabbed mid-air and pushed back on my bed.

A male voice pierced the silence "Finally awake are we, yeah"


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N - This is my first fanfiction and to be honest I wasn't expecting it to be so difficult!_

___So I would like to say thank you to_ _ravenandrats, WarFlower and Mina'sMadness __who took the time to review this. _

___Also thank you to those of you that followed, and fav'd this story. _

___I fear there is OOC'nes in this, if anyone has any tips PM me because honestly I found this a lot harder than I imagined to be!_

* * *

_Shit. I KNEW IT!_

I knew I should have never chosen an apartment on the ground floor of a building, anyone who wanted to break in would have such an easy time getting in, all they had to do was to smash a window and they were in but if I went for one on the 2nd floor I wouldn't have this problem! No one would be able to get in unless they had a key for the main door of the apartment complex, but being on the ground floor my windows could easily get smashed and someone could climb in. To prove my point I've got one straddling me who is holding a knife to my throat. Either he's going to murder me and take everything of value, or he's just going to keep me silent with that knife while his mates steal everything of value before running off.

If I were to scream I would probably wake up fellow residents and ruin the plans for them to steal all my stuff, but to be honest did I really want to try screaming for help when I could easily be silenced by getting my throat slit? No, I cannot say I wanted to take that chance.

Hang on a second. Was this a second dream? I have had dreams like this before when you 'wake up' but you wake up in another dream, I remember I had a dream about mummified bodies that were running around killing people, I died and woke up in another dream where I was in a forest. This was not a dream. My heart was pounding in my chest and I had that feeling as though I was short of breath, this was too much for a dream. Adrenaline was rushing though my body, which was making me panic, I have never felt this scared for my life before.

I opened me mouth to speak "T..T..take whatever you want and leave without hurting me and I promise I shall not phone the police." I half stuttered half squeaked. Way to go Sky. I try to talk to the hooded figure in a calm voice and I manage to sound like a stuttering baboon. "Just let me go..please."

The figure leaned down closer to me and I could start to make out parts of his face. "How did I get here hm?"

"What do you mean? You broke in from a window or something right?" I moved my hands to the knife again "If you move this knife away from my throat and get off me I can show you how to get out and you can go back home or somewhere away from here." The man leaned down to my face and that was when I noticed it. He looked a lot like a fictional character from a certain anime.

Had I been broken into by some cosplayer who was drunk or maybe even on drugs? That would explain the odd behaviour and would explain why he's dressed up; people do pretty stupid things when having too much to drink.

I had to admire the fact that this guy made a really good effort with his cosplay, from what I could see in the dark his hair looked real it didn't look like a wig, wigs usually have that thick bulky fake look, well the cheap ones anyway and he was wearing a long coat.

I was waiting for him to say or do something and he was probably assessing if I would actually phone the police after he's left my apartment. To be honest even if I did phone the police after this guy leaves he would be long gone before the police arrive. One moment he was staring at me from above and the next moment he had vanished, well maybe not he was standing next to my bed still engulfed by shadows. At least I had gained some personal space, I had no idea what this guy was capable of.

To be honest I had no idea what to do, or say. This was just wrong, he should have grabbed everything of value and ran off. I just could not make sense of this, _Why oh why couldn't I get a normal burglar who would just rob me of everything of value without me even knowing._

Sitting up I got out of bed and motioned to my bedroom door. "If you go out that door I'll show you out."

"You didn't do this then hm?"

"Do what? I have no idea what you are talking about, now come through that door."

He stood there for a moment, before moving out of my bedroom and into the open plan kitchen and living area. What was this guy thinking? I followed him and flicked the light switch on causing me to get semi blinded by the bright light. _Oh boy this __cosplayer__ was a serious one he looked like the real deal. _I quickly looked around and saw no signs of anyone breaking in, no broken glass on the floor, so he didn't get in from breaking a window, but I know I locked my front door.

"Where am I?" he asked. That voice, it really did sound just like him.

_Be calm Sky, stay in control and maybe you can get this guy out of your apartment without getting killed. Play along, just play along with him and he has no reason to go psycho on me and you'll be rid of him in no time._

"You are in my apartment, in a small town," I pulled at a bit loose thread on the bottom of my pyjama top. I fidget too much when I get nervous "In England." I added for the sake of covering all possible answers to his question. I did not want to play this game anymore; I needed to get him out and the best way to deal with drunk people was to play along. "I don't know how you got in here as I cannot see any broken windows and since I was asleep I did not see you come in. So you know more than me ok?" my voice sounded more irritated than I had intended it to. "How did you even get in here?" I asked trying to hide the irritated tone from my voice.

He had walked around my apartment picking up things and looking at them, he was over by the TV and X-box when he turned to look at me and smirked.

"Looks like someone is getting annoyed hm? What is this? I've never seen anything like that before, does it do anything?" He prodded it with his fingers.

_Was this guy a moron?_

"It's a game console, it plays games." I snapped "You can have it if you want, and you can take the games too." I was starting to think that this was no cosplayer, which meant I could be in serious trouble if he decided he wanted to blow me up.

"Um look, its kinda really late so I mean it would be nice if you could you know, leave? I can give you some money to get a taxi home or something." I walked over to where I kept my spare change in a bowl and dug out a couple of pounds for him.

"Stupid aren't you?" He began "We are not in my world so how do I get home with a taxi if I am not from here and what is a Taxi hm?" He smirked as he sat down on my sofa.

"A taxi is a machine that takes you from one place to another basically." How can he be so calm about being transported to another world? If it were me I would be freaking out. "So are you going to kill me or something?"

"Hm? No, I have no reason to. I'm learning stuff from you that might prove important."

Well this was somewhat reassuring I walked over to him "My name is Skyler but I prefer Sky." I held out my hand, well there was only one way to sort out a cosplay impostor from the real deal wasn't there? If I were to get lucky I would see those mouths of his on his hands when he goes to shake my hand.

"Deidara" He made no motions to shake my hand and continued to stare at the blank TV.

"You are meant to shake my hand you know." I fake smiled at him hoping that would force him to look at me.

Awkward. This wasn't how I imagined him to act if he were real. I know he is intelligent but it seemed as though he was planning something. I was missing something, some important fact that I was overlooking.

My hand faltered a bit but I still kept it out waiting. Looking over to me Deidara grunted and held out his hand and shook mine. I had enough time to see that they were in fact mouths on his hands, but I couldn't tell if they were real or drawn on.

"Is that a tattoo?" I gestured to his hand

"Tattoo? No" He lifted up his hands and I saw tongues come out the mouths.

_Well damn._ He was the real deal, which also meant he was a real ninja, a real killer, a real dangerous criminal who could kill me without even batting an eyelid.

"Cool!" I spluttered, not really knowing what else to say, It would be a bad idea to let him know that I know all about the organisation he was in, and the world he lived in. I'm certain that would only get me killed me faster.

"It's for my art, yeah"

"That's really cool! I like art!" _Too much enthusiasm? Not enough? I couldn't tell. _I needed to keep him happy, then we could find a way to get him home together. "We'll find a way to get you home I promise" I added. "We just need to work out how you got here, once we know that we will be able to work out how to get you home-"

Deidara stood up interrupting what I was going to say "Hear that?, That is the noise I heard before I came here."

I furrowed my brows in concentration, I could hear a slight windy noise. "Like something being sucked up a hoover?" I inquired

"What?"

How on earth could I describe the noise of something being sucked up a machine that collects dust. "Oh um like a wind noise you know when the wind is blowing against something?" _Well, close enough Sky_

"hm" the blonde nodded, I had no idea if we was agreeing with me or just nodding because I was sounding more stupid every time I opened my mouth to talk.

Standing up I started walking around the apartment trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from, I could hear it getting louder, but it was no where near any windows.

"I think its coming from here, I can feel something too, it feels powerful? maybe if you-" I got cut off as some kind portal opened up, I instinctively took a step back. I could see the countryside, I could see trees everywhere, I could see nothing, it had turned black and red?

**THUD**

I got knocked back to the floor; whatever hit me had winded me. Breathing heavily I tried to catch my breath only to lose it when I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of white eyes, all white eyes, surrounded by blue skin and gill like markings under his eyes. He looked angry. Standing up he narrowed his eyes and looked around. I slowly stood up still feeling as though all the air got knocked out of me.

Yup that was without a doubt Kisame, he looked even taller in real life and even more blue. He was glaring down at me. "Deidara, do you know him?" I needed to get shark man to stop looking at me with that killing look he had. _He didn't think I brought him here did he?_

Kisame turned around to where I was looking. Both Kisame and Deidara looked at one another "Deidara," Kisame addressed him "you too? Itachi has got to around here somewhere too, he got pulled here before I did. I am going to murder the person who has done this."

"Does that mean the others are around here too? Hm."

I was backing away quietly, this was all my fault wasn't it? I lit that bloody candle, was this my adventure? I was going to get killed. It was that old lady's fault! This was her doing, she's the one that gave me the candle and stone. So if Kisame is to kill anyone it would have to be the old lady right? _What was I thinking I couldn't let him kill an old __lady__ or me for that matter!_

Kisame looked over to me but Deidara interrupted him before he could say anything "She's ok yeah, she's going help us get home, she's a bit scared but she knows of this place and has told me some of what I want to know, so she will not cause a problem and she likes art, yeah."

"I'm Sky" I looked over to Kisame my hands nervously pulling at that loose bit of thread on my top, I looked away when I saw the look he was giving me. That man would not hesitate to kill me if it came down to it, no matter how cool I thought he was in anime he was in my opinion one of the scariest members of the Akatsuki. I did not want to get on the wrong side of him. Unfortunately for me it looked as though I already was.

A cat screamed outside which startled me and made Kisame grin his shark teeth at me, which in turn made me take several more steps away from the pair of S-Ranked criminals who were invading my apartment and talking to each other in low voices, probably talking about if they should kill me or not.

A loud shout rang through the apartment complex (The complex only consisted of 6 apartments on 3 floors, two per floor) followed by several loud thumps, a woman screamed, doors opened and loud footsteps stomped around on the floor above. Something was telling me they had 'guest's' as well.

Deidara and Kisame looked to me "Open the door, yeah"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I mumbled _What have I done? Seriously how could I be so stupid. _I went over to my door and started unlocking it. Flight or fight instincts suddenly kicked in and once the door was open I decided to make a run for it, I stepped out my door into the hallway ready to make a run for it, only it never worked out like that, I slipped backwards onto my backside, the wooden flooring of the apartment hallway was slippery. I lifted my hands up to see red, blood. My heart started beating faster and I looked towards the door where the trail of blood led to, I saw the body of the middle aged woman staying in the apartment above mine she was covered in blood. She looked dead.

My mouth was hanging open; unsure of what to do I couldn't form any words I was just sat there in a trail of her blood. Standing above her body was another man in black cloak with the signature red clouds.

_Hidan__._ He turned around and looked to me as I was opening and closing my mouth like a fish, then looked to the left of me, I followed his gaze to see Deidara and Kisame looking out my door at both Hidan and to myself on the floor covered in someone else's blood. No one said a word and that was the moment in which I actually wished one of them would just kill me and get it over with. My stomach felt like it was jumping, I felt sick. I had caused an innocent woman to be murdered, her life cut short, all because I decided on a whim to try out some incantation some stranger gave me. I found them all looking to me, I went to stand up only to have my right foot slip again and I fell back into sitting position. Involuntary I let out a small whimper; I had royally screwed things up.

The silence got broken by "THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" That had to be Hidan. Him with his eloquence for words.


End file.
